The present invention relates generally to computer component mounting devices, and more particularly is a sliding drawer type component module for a rack mounted computer system.
As a company""s computer system needs grow, the utilization of floor space becomes an increasingly important concern. Some or all of the system""s components may be mounted in rack structures that allow a plurality of component modules to be stacked vertically. While this arrangement clearly reduces the demand for floor space, access to the components housed in the modules becomes significantly more difficult.
One method of addressing the access issue is to simply mount the components on a drawer-type slide. One example of a standard current art sliding device is the xe2x80x9cRack-Mounted Computer Apparatusxe2x80x9d of Hastings et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,441, issued Oct. 24, 1995. A slide is fixed to the component, and the assembly is then bolted into the rack structure. A similar device is the xe2x80x9cServer Drawer Slide Mount Apparatus for a Rack-Mounted Computer Systemxe2x80x9d of Good et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,256, issued Nov. 5, 1996.
One of the chief difficulties in utilizing sliding device in combination with rack-mounted component housing is the great difficulty of getting the sliding devices aligned so that the components properly mounted in the racks. This issue is documented in some length in the prior art. It is clear that it is a difficult task to mount the slides so that the components are located at the proper depth and rest completely level within the rack.
In addition to being stacked one on top of another, the component modules should be completely enclosed to provide adequate RF shielding for the components. Since component drawers containing cards and connecting cables can be very shallow, access for maintenance, repair, and replacement is often gained through a top panel of the module. This requires that the top panel either be completely removable or hinged. If the panel is removable, access requires the removal of multiple screws or other fasteners, and then setting the top cover aside. This is time consuming, and the fasteners are quite easily lost. If the panel is hinged, the top cover must be opened upward. While the hinged arrangement provides a generally satisfactory means of access for the technician, hinged top covers inadvertently closing on a technician""s fingers is a most undesirable, yet all too frequent, occurrence.
The prior art includes many references that address the need to vertically stack components for space considerations.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sliding drawer-type module to house computer components, particularly 1U (1xc2xexe2x80x3 high) modules. Other sizes of modules could of course utilize the principles disclosed herein.
It is a further object of the present invention to enclose the module to provide RF shielding for the components contained in the module.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a top cover access means that locks itself in position when the module is closed.
The present invention is a sliding module for computer components. It is most often utilized for internet servers and the like. The module includes an outer housing that provides excellent R/F shielding for the components. A sliding mechanism is mounted on interior sides of the housing, so that the components can be completely enclosed. A top front portion of the housing is open to provide access to printed circuit boards (PCB""s) and cables.
A sliding component mount means is provided to mount the components. The component mount includes a top panel that covers the open top front portion of the housing to complete the R/F shielding of the device. A rear side of the top panel includes a locking element that meshes with a locking element on a front side of the opening of the housing. The locking elements ensure that the top panel is in the proper position when the module is closed. The component mount also includes detachable securing mechanisms to lock the mount in place within the housing.
An advantage of the present invention is that its unique construction allows the installation of four drive units side-by-side as opposed to the prior art capacity of three units side-by-side.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a means to quickly and easily add components to a server system.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that it enables ready access to components for repair or replacement.
A still further advantage of the present invention is that it provides excellent R/F shielding for the components that it contains.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art in view of the description of the best presently known mode of carrying out the invention as described herein and as illustrated in the drawings.